


Strict

by Limeyunho



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ smut, M/M, Owner yunho, Puppy hybrid wooyoung, Smut, Very very dirty, i warned you, thats pretty much it, wooyoung gets the fuck of his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limeyunho/pseuds/Limeyunho
Summary: Yunho leaves for a business trip. Wooyoung stays at Jongho’s place. They don’t seem to like each other.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Strict

**Author's Note:**

> WASSUP YALL :))))  
Quick reminder that everything written here is consensual.  
English is not my mother language and this is not beta read, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. Pls don’t be mean in the comment section.  


Yunho, Wooyoung’s owner, was going to be out of town for work for a week, but he couldn’t leave Wooyoung home alone.

He’s always been quite untidy, he had a very playful personality and most of the time he was too busy playing or chewing on stuff to even care about tidying up the house. Overall a very messy pup.

So obviously Yunho wasn’t going to leave him home alone for a whole week. He decided that he was going to stay at his friend’s house, aka Jongho’s house.

Wooyoung decided he didn’t like Jongho’s apartment two seconds after walking in. It didn’t smell like home, it didn’t look like home either, and most importantly there was no Yunho.

He didn’t like Jongho in general. He gave off different vibes compared to Yunho. While Yunho was always happy, cuddly and playful, Jongho seemed...strict. Dark hair, dark eyes and a very serious face. 

And he was right, because right after making himself comfortable, Jongho started telling him a long ass list of rules he needed to follow. How boring, but he was going to follow them because Jongho was kinda scary and he didn’t want his ass beat.

The first night he couldn’t sleep. It’s not like he missed Yunho or anything, it just that the couch was uncomfortable as fuck (and yeah, he had to sleep on the couch, because why the fuck would a stranger let someone else’s puppy sleep with them)

Frustrated, he got up and stared out of the window, it was raining pretty hard. 

He started wandering around the house, since he didn’t have the chance to do so during the day. The apartment was quite small, it smelled just like Jongho.

As he walked in the small, almost claustrophobic hallway, he heard footsteps. At first he didn’t understand why his heart started beating so fast, but then he realized that one of the rules was that he had to be sleeping at 11pm.

It was 2am. 

It was obvious that Jongho heard him. He ran on his tiptoes and sat on the couch, but before he could even think of faking sleep, the lights turned on.

Jongho’s face was calm, almost like he knew this would’ve happened. He walked towards the couch, right in front of Wooyoung.

“You really don’t know how to follow rules, do you?”

Wooyoung got teary eyed almost instantly, he didn’t like getting scolded. This stranger thought that he could just come into his life, give him rules and act like the boss? Wooyoung wished he couldn’t, but unfortunately he could. 

“Yunho told me you were a bit disobedient, but I didn’t think you were this bad. You can’t even follow a simple rule” Jongho continued as he sat next to the pup on the couch. Wooyoung remained silent as he stared at the floor.

The dark haired man shifted closer to him and placed a hand on his leg, it felt weird, since him and Jongho made physical contact a total of 2 times that day.

“Yunho also told me that you’re very good at showing how sorry you are after you misbehave”

Wooyoung’s head shot up, suddenly he was interested in what the man was saying. Jongho might’ve been strict and mean, but Wooyoung couldn’t deny the fact that he was very good looking. His lips were plump and his body looked very nice and fit. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want his strong hands holding him still as he fucked into him.

“Are you going to say something or....?” 

The man was clearly getting impatient, so Wooyoung didn’t wait a second more and gave him an answer. 

For Wooyoung, climbing onto the man’s lap and kissing him was an answer, but apparently for Jongho it wasn’t, in fact he pulled away and put a hand around the pup’s neck, who was still trying to reach for the other’s lips.

“I want a verbal answer, you know, with words”

Wooyoung was already unable to function properly, Jongho’s lips were soft and felt good against his, he needed more. He wanted make his temporary owner feel good, he wanted to be used by him, he wanted Jongho to use him as a stress reliever. It was every good pet’s job after all.

“Please...” was all Wooyoung managed to mumble as he kissed Jongho’s lips each time he could reach them. The man pulled away one more time though.

“From now on you’re gonna call me sir, okay?” 

That was it, Wooyoug’s sanity was gone. He needed him, immediately “yes sir...”

Jongho flipped him over, so now he was on top. He didn’t waste any time and completely undressed the pup, leaving him naked and with an embarrassingly hard cock.

“Look at you. Such a stupid pup waiting to be fucked. I’m gonna teach you a lesson baby boy” Jongho laid back on the couch, Wooyoung immediately followed and sat on the floor in front of him, between the man’s legs. 

He moved his head closer to his core, but before he could finally pull his sweatpants down, the other wrapped his hand around his wrist and placed it exactly where his boner was. 

Wooyoung sat there, staring at his hand that palmed Jongho’s dick through his pants.

“Do you feel it?”

Wooyoung nodded.

“Do you want it?”

Wooyoung nodded again.

There was something about the pup that made Jongho thoughts become impure, no matter what he did. Maybe it was his ingenuity, maybe it was how his big eyes looked at him in fear of being punished, or maybe how needy he was. No matter what it was, Jongho felt the strong desire to ruin him.

He pulled his pants and underwear down, finally letting his dick hit his lower stomach. Wooyoung looked at him, waiting for instructions, but Jongho didn’t give him any, he just told him to hurry up and start.

So he started out slowly, but apparently it wasn’t what the man wanted, because five minutes later he was desperately trying to catch his breath, saliva all around his mouth after Jongho made him take all of him in his mouth several times in a row until tears came out of his puppy eyes.

“One more time sweetheart”

“But i-“

“Don’t whine, remember that you either do this or I’ll tell Yunho that you’ve been bad”

Wooyoung couldn’t let that happen, so he took a deep breath and let Jongho’s cock hit the back of his throat. The man’s had pushed his head downwards so he couldn’t have stopped even if he tried. It didn’t take long for the puppy to gag, he was chocking on it, such a painful yet satisfying feeling, he felt useful. When Jongho let go of his head, Wooyoung finally detached his lips from the other’s shaft and started breathing again.

Flushed cheeks, swollen lips, teary eyes. Such a sight.

“Get up, we don’t have all night” Jongho said as he pulled the pup’s arm, making him stand up.

“Come here, ride me”

Wooyoung obeyed and climbed on top of Jongho. He slowly pushed the man’s dick inside him and damn, it felt thicker than he expected. But finally, he was able to kiss those soft lips again, he inched closer to his face and right before he could connect their lips...a hand pulled his hair, making him whine in pain.

“And stop kissing me. I’m not your fucking owner”

Nevermind. No kisses. Wooyoung wondered if he was going to get cuddles after this. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by a hard slap on his ass. His eyes met Jongho’s, who looked quite impatient, so he started moving.

It felt good, so good. Especially when Jongho started moving his hips to match his movements.

Things got rough pretty quickly, the room was filled with sounds of skin slapping and moans. Wooyoung’s moans to be more specific. Jongho was too busy fucking him to moan.

“F-fuck, feels so g-good sir” Wooyoung said, but the other seemed not to care. He wanted attention, he wanted Jongho to talk to him. He took the chance and tried to kiss him again but failed miserably. Jongho moved his head away from him and grabbed the pup’s tail, making him squeal in surprise.

“Ah...h-hurts”

Jongho grabbed his face, forcing eye contact.

“What did I tell you?” As he spoke, Jongho didn’t stop his movements, so it was quite hard for Wooyoung to think straight.

“N-no kisses”

“Say sorry” if there was something Wooyoung wasn’t good at, it was apologizing. He was bratty, he always got what he wanted and never said sorry.

“Hmph...”

Jongho pulled his tail harder.

“Ah! I’m sorry I’m sorry! Stop!”

Right after he said that, Jongho’s thrusts got rougher. His cock hit Wooyoung’s spot perfectly, the poor pup couldn’t do anything except taking it even though it was too much pleasure. Just kidding, it was never too much.

“Yes, right there, oh my god I’m gonna-“ Wooyoung, who was basically screaming at that point, came all over himself and a bit on Jongho’s stomach too. The other kept thrusting into him, fucking him into a state of ecstasy that’s impossible to describe with words.

The pup was exhausted, he was going cross eyed from the overstimulation and his moans became sobs. So much pleasure and he was just taking it, taking it and taking it. 

Jongho came inside him and for the first time, Wooyoung heard him moan. Such a sweet sound coming from such a strong man. His nails dug into the pup’s hips, who was too blissed out to even notice.

Wooyoung felt dizzy, his limp body fell next to Jongho, who looked quite tired as well. Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Wooyoung spoke up.

“That felt amazing, sir” he turned his head only to see Jongho’s unimpressed face again and as expected, he didn’t bat an eye at his praise. He got up instead, and started walking away.

“Go to sleep now”

Even though his body felt heavy, Wooyoung got up and ran towards him.

“Wait! Can I sleep.....with you?”

Jongho sighed, but he couldn’t say no to the puppy’s flushed cheeks and big pleading eyes.

“Fine. Just....put some clothes on”


End file.
